Conventionally, when croissants are produced, a food dough sheet that is cut into a triangular shape is rolled up from the base of the triangular shape so that the food dough is formed into a linear and elongated shape having a thick diameter at its central part. Then, the rolled food dough is bent so that the central part of the rolled food dough in a longitudinal direction becomes a center, and so that both ends of the rolled food dough come close each other. Consequently, the rolled food dough is formed into a circular shape so that the food product is formed into a circular shape, wherein both ends of the formed food product are connected and closed, or into a C-shape, wherein both ends of the elongated food product face each other and opened. (See Patent Document 1.)
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-148474